


Play Time

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Seth, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean and Seth have fun with some more sex toys.





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part two to Chained Up.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dean said as he and Seth entered the shop. It was in a rather discrete hole in the wall that Seth had found on his way to grab coffee one day.

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested it,” Seth said as he began to look around.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d take me up on it,” Dean said.

Seth turned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, “Come on, what have you got to be ashamed of? I happen to like the kinky side of you. A lot,” Seth said with a smirk. “The collar and chain were fun, but I wanna know what other toys you like.”

Dean sighed, “Alright, alright. We’ll look around,” Dean said and entered further into the sex shop. He passed by the outfits for women and dildos and vibrators and headed for the stuff that caught his eye.

“What about this?” Seth asked and held up a riding crop.

Dean shrugged, “If you want, but it’s a little bland for my taste,” Dean said. He smirked at the look on Seth’s face as he set the crop back down. “Now this, this is interesting,” Dean said. He had come to a section of harnesses and had spotted a rather fun one. It appeared to be an arm harness that wrapped around the torso and secured the arms behind the wearer’s back. “Yeah, this one,” Dean said aloud and grabbed the object. Seth let out a loan groan beside him.

As they looked around a bit more, Seth stopped and picked up something, “I’ve always wondered what these feel like,” he said and held it up the Dean. 

Dean smiled wickedly, “Grab two,” he said and walked on. Finally, the two were on their way out of the store and into their car, their excitement obvious in the way they briskly walked to the car and drove off.

Once in the house, the two immediately high-tailed it to the bedroom to unpack their new toys. Seth set their new pair of fuzzy handcuffs to the side. They didn’t need a new pair, but Dean had liked the design, “You can never have too many pairs of handcuffs,” he had argued. Seth had grabbed the riding crop after all and also two new bottles of lube to try out. He grabbed out the toys they wanted to play with that night and threw the bag of toys for another night to the side. 

“I can’t wait to try these,” Dean said excitedly as he looked at their new toys. Seth turned and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and pulled him into an aggressive kiss.

“So what are you still doing dressed? Strip, now,” Seth demanded. Suddenly, the atmosphere shifted and Dean let out a little whimper at Seth’s sudden demeanor. He did as he was told and shed his clothes as Seth slowly relieved himself of his. Seth watched as Dean’s hand grabbed up his cock and began slowly stroking it, “Not yet, we have to put these on,” Seth said and grabbed the cock rings they’d bought. They were informed that they needed to go on before their cocks were fully erect, so they couldn’t work too fast. Seth approached Dean and worked the ring onto Dean’s semi-hard cock. Dean moaned at the touch of Seth’s hand and then at the pressure the ring added to his dick. It entrapped both the member and his balls securely, then Seth worked his own on. 

“Feels so good when you touch my cock, daddy,” Dean moaned at the loss of Seth’s hand. 

Seth hissed through his teeth, “Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to get this thing on if you keep talking.” Dean shut his mouth and watched Seth work. When the ring was fully secured to Seth’s cock, Dean made his way for the bed and started to strap on the harness. Seth’s hands took over and finished the job, then grabbed Dean’s arms and secured them in place.

“How does it feel?” Seth asked, momentarily dropping the dominate facade to ensure Dean was comfortable.

“Feels great. How do I look?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Seth breathed out harshly, “So fucking hot. On the bed, on your knees,” Seth said and pushed Dean forward a bit. Dean crawled onto the bed and did his best to get in the right position. His face had no choice but to press into the bed while his ass hung in the air, ready for Seth to pound.

“Fuck, daddy,” Dean moaned when he felt Seth insert his first lubed-up finger into his ass. “God, that feels so good,” he said as Seth worked his fingers into the ever-widening hole. Once Seth had four fingers securely inserted, he removed them, much to Dean’s dismay. The disappointed whimper was quickly replaced with a moan as Seth’s cock found it’s way into the entrance. Seth slowly eased his way into Dean and stilled once he bottomed out. “Please, daddy, don’t tease anymore,” Dean begged.

“God, you’re such a needy little slut,” Seth said and began to move in and out of Dean. A low moan immediately left Dean’s lips as he did. Seth’s pace began to pick up and he grabbed onto the bar that ran from one of Dean’s shoulder blades to the other to steady himself.

“Fuck, right there, holy shit,” Dean rasped out as Seth hit in just the right spot. Seth kept his speed up, but reached around and wrapped his slicked fingers around Dean’s cock. 

Seth pulled Dean up by the harness, his other hand still on Dean’s dick, “What’s my name?” he whispered in Dean’s ear, his teeth grazing the outer shell of the ear after he did.

Dean moaned, “Daddy.”.

“What was that?” Seth asked and picked up the pace in both his trusts and the hand that was stroking Dean.

“Daddy!” Dean cried as Seth’s pace became brutal. Seth shoved Dean back down onto the bed and removed his hand. He used the newly-freed hand to grip onto Dean’s waist while the other stayed put.

“You’re damn fucking right it is,” Seth seethed out. “Who fucks you the way you like, huh? Who gives you all the pleasure you want like the slut you are?” 

“You do, sir,” Dean cried out, Seth’s dick hitting Dean’s prostate full force every time. He could feel his orgasm coming, but the cock ring was doing its job and holding him off.

Seth growled at the name, bringing a hand up and placing a firm slap onto Dean’s ass, “Shit, you’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you? You just love having my cock buried deep inside you,”

“I do, god yes I do! Fuck daddy, I love it when your cock is buried inside me,” Dean groaned. Seth continued his brutal pace and Dean was getting to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore, “Please, please let me cum, daddy,” Dean begged.

Seth yanked Dean up again and moved the hand that was on Dean’s harness up to Dean’s neck and squeezed slightly, “You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Seth said. He reached his hand around and worked the rubber material off of Dean’s cock and then began to stroke the erect member. It only took a few strokes before Dean was yelling “Seth!” and shooting his cum all over his own chest. Dean panted, the orgasm hitting him hard, having been prolonged by the ring, and he fell forward on the bed once Seth let him go. 

“I’m gonna cum inside this tight hole of yours, you fucking slut,” Seth said as he inched up on his release.

Dean groaned, still coming down from his high. The pleasure Seth was giving him was almost too much now that he’d had his release; almost. “Yes, daddy, I love when you cum inside me,” Dean moaned. With a few more thrusts, Seth let a yell out and released his cum inside of Dean. They both groaned at the feel and slowly, after Seth had a moment to collect himself, he pulled out of Dean. 

Seth groaned, “Fuck, I love watching my cum drip out of your ass,” he said. After a moment, Seth leaned over Dean and started unbuckling the harness. Dean sighed at the relief he felt in his shoulders and dropped his arms to his side. Seth then slid his own cock ring off and then straddled Dean’s lower back.

“I don’t think I can go again just yet, babe,” Dean said. 

Seth could hear the smile on Dean’s lips as he spoke, “No, not yet,” he said and began massaging Dean’s shoulders and arms, “But in the meantime.”

Dean let out a satisfied groan as Seth soothed his muscles, “I’m so lucky,” he said. After a bit, and when Seth was satisfied with his work, he crawled off of Dean and plopped down next to him. He pulled Dean to him so the brunette was face to face with him. Seth placed a lazy kiss on Dean’s lips and let Dean snuggle into him.

“That was amazing, I’m so happy we got those rings. We typically last a decent amount of times, but that made it so much better and a bit longer. How did you like the harness?” Seth asked.

“Not being able to grab onto anything or touch anything made the release all the better. God, the pleasure of that, of hardly being able to move and have no choice but to just wait, well worth the money we spent on it,” Dean told him. “We should try binding you up some time, I think you might like it.”

“I don’t know, it’s hard to be in command when you’re tied up,” Seth said, “And you know how much daddy likes being in charge.”

Dean couldn’t fight the moan the escaped his mouth when Seth called himself daddy, “So how about that round two?” he asked eagerly.

Seth chuckled, “Excited to try out our new toys, are we?” he asked. He laughed when Dean very frantically shook his head yes, “Alright, go get the bag.”


End file.
